CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 "Hey Rainstrike. How many kits do you think we'll have?" she asked him. Purring, Pebblelfight padded around. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:14, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow padded around camp. "I don't know, my mother had four so maybe four?" Rainstrike mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire nudged Riverpaw. "Stop mucking around, and catch it before it runs away!" she hissed quietly into her apprentice's ear as she spotted the rabbit that Riverpaw was looking at. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:55, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "Ah, okay. I gotta get to camp." ---- Riverpaw leapt at the rabbit claws unsheathed. Rainstrike nodded and followed the she-cat. "How long till they are born?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire sat on her haunches and watched. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:59, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Her paws hit it's back and she swiftly killed it. ----- "No idea. I gotta ask Dustpaw." "Good work," Bramblefire praised as Riverpaw cought the rabbit. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) They padded into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded over to Dustpaw. "Sorry bout busting out. How many kits do you think I'll have and when?" Dustpaw glared at her belly. "Well, you look like a fat hog so i'm gussing... probably five or six.... maybe a bit less..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Six?! When?" (dustpaw has wise words) "I don't know... you really look like a fatty so.... maybe half a moon." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (that's very nice to know dustpaw) Bramblefire purred. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) She rolled her eyes and called to her mate. ----- "Here!" he gave his mentor the rabbit. Sandclaw walked through the forest and hissed. his wounds hurt. Going into the stream might help them. ---- Rainstrike walked up to Pebblestar. "what?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:17, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Oof." Bramblefire grunted as she took the rabbit from Riverpaw. "Catch something else and then we'll head back, okay? Your technique was good for catching that rabbit: I'm really pleased." --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:18, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks!" he hopped off to find more prey. ------ "Dustpaw said 6 kits maybe in about a half a moon!" "Oh... um... good!" Rainstrike said a bit shocked.... though most cats did have six. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I know! I can't wait to name them!" (she's been inactive for awhile so I think it's time) Dustpaw padded into the Medicne Den to check on Dappleflight. He sniffed her. She smelled odd and she was cold. Dustpaw flecked his ears and pullled her out of the den for everyone to see his deceased mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (-nods- What about Nutpaw? Will someone else RP her? Or shall she die?) Pepplestar just sat there. Shocked. (oh.... i have the perfect plain for her...) Dustpaw went back to his den without making a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (Let me guess... You RP her... And kill her off) "Dustpaw." she meowed to him. Dustpaw looked. "Yes?" he asked without a look of hurt at all in his dazzling blue eyes. (maybe........) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I am gonna give you your medicine cat name." she mewed softly, so softly Dustpaw probably couldn't hear. Dustpaw waited. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:57, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "By the powers of StarClan, I name you, Dustfeather." Dustfeather nodded. "Thanks." he meowed and grabbed some lavender and mint and carried it out to his mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sat in her den alone now. Rainstrike padded into Pebblestar's den. ---- Dustfeather finished with Dappleflight, not one tear shed from his eyes not a look of grief and he went back to his den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:31, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (is he so upset he's not showing emotion?) "Hi, Rainstrike." (Maybe..... maybe not....hahahahah) He nodded to her. "Are you okay? with Dappleflight and all." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know how to feel really. New birth and long deaths..." "Don't worry, it'll be fine, and remember the new loners we have, I think Rabid should be named Wildkit or Foxkit." he mewed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 23:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (Who's oldest and youngest of that litter?) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay